


Better

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Ben Solo, Autistic Poe Dameron, Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ben Solo, by a third party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe is better than he thinks he is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Refusal to Make Accommodations
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this me trying to show an AU where Ben and Poe are both autistic.

Poe was upset. Very upset. Even explaining how the people in charge hadn’t accepted his explanation of having some degree of memory issues, they didn’t seem to have bought it. “I’m not giving them the satisfaction of seeing me quit,” Poe said. “Not while I can do some good in the galaxy.”  
  
Ben winced. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t picture it as anything else but wanting to get back at Poe. After all, why else would they refuse to make accommodations for some of Poe’s challenges? He was grateful, at least, that his uncle was at least trying.   
  
(He could still remember all that overload of basically everything, of sights and smells and sounds and thoughts to the point that it felt like a whole tsunami of sensation)  
  
“Sorry to hear that,” he said.   
  
“S’okay.” Poe sighed as he spoke. “I guess it’s not enough, is it? I mean, even helping Sela Trune wasn’t enough, was it? Or trying to help her. Turning back wasn’t enough, was it? I guess I’m just...kriffed.”  
  
“Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.” Ben said. “I mean...you’re stronger, better and kinder than you think you are.”  
  
 _They don’t know you, don’t see what I love about you...but I do._ He didn’t say it out loud, of course. It was something that was enough to make Ben know, just know, that it wasn’t something you just said to someone. He could be insensitive at times, but he was trying.   
  
“Yeah. I can believe it...that you believe it.”  
  
Poe was smiling faintly, and there was something about it that was enough to make Ben want to smile as well. No one should make Poe upset, he knew. And he’d be there, as long as it took.


End file.
